Too Strong For Too Long
by The Angel's Devil
Summary: Emma Salvatore is hiding a side that she never wants to bring out again. Her worst nightmare is returning and opening up all her scars that she has tried to keep closed. Mystic Falls is turning into a bad place for dear Emma. *Warning* Slight dark themes! "I'm in love with a psychotic killer who likes to play games."
1. Chapter 1

_Too Strong, For Too Long_

Emma sat alone in the Salvatore boarding house. Her father and uncle had gone to the Mikaelson house to negotiate the terms of Elena's life. Emma knew the Mikaelson's long before they showed up in mystic falls. She sat in an armchair; legs over the armrest and her eyes staring into the fire. Her hand held a glass of her dad's favorite bourbon. The door clicked open, her head turned in the direction of the door and a few seconds later and another 'click' of the door she saw the only family she had left; Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

"So, how did the wonderful dinner party go?" Damon smirked and Stefan grunted, trudging up the stairs. "Well, Uncle Stefan didn't really like it, then." A smile traced her lips. Damon flopped on the other armchair, adopting the same position that his daughter took. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the half full glass in Emma's hand. "Is that my bourbon?" Emma smirked. "Sharing is caring" Damon rolls his eyes while muttering something about her being too much like him. Emma chuckled as Damon walked up the stairs following the same path as his little brother.

One bottle of bourbon later, a knock on the door sounded throughout the house, being the only one still awake, Emma cautiously walked towards the door. Pulling the doorknob and peering out, she saw no one. Emma, still walking slowly, looks around the porch. Seeing nothing and assuming it was the bourbon, she turns to head inside. She suddenly feels her back against the wall and steel-like hands pinning her shoulders.

"Hello, Darling. Did you miss me?" Kol Mikaelson. Her worst nightmare came back. He hadn't changed, still in the same outfit that he was daggered in. Emma's eyes became wide, her breathing was erratic and her limbs were trembling. "K-Kol." His smirk was still the same as it was a century ago, widened, his eyes darkened in to a midnight black. "You. Are. Mine." He moved up to kiss her forehead. It was a firm kiss, he pulled back to see face etched in fear. "Now, Darling, be a good little girl and go back inside." In a flash, he disappeared. Emma leaded against the wall, stunned at what just happened. She had tears welling in her eyes, her human life was repeating. Every scare every word, every dream she wished he hadn't controlled. It was all coming back.

Emma ran inside, shut the front door behind her, into her bedroom and sat in a corner, hugging her knees. Scared of going to sleep like she was a hundred years ago.

A/N: Right, so is it good? Is it bad? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime in the hours of the early morning, Emma crawled on the floor over to her double bed. Her eyes were red, puffy and bloodshot, tear marks covered her cheeks. Silent sobs made her body jerk and her breathing irregular. Her hands gripped the duvet covered mattress as she tried weakly to pull herself up. Once on the bed she didn't bother changing her clothes, her eye lids began to close by themselves but she tried fight the tiredness, she didn't want another dream about Kol, even though the dreams he gave her occurred when she was human, she remembered them vividly.

_Emma was running, trees blurring as she passed them. She was in the woods; she didn't know what she was running from. "Darling, why must you run?" You could almost hear his smirk from his annoying but oh so charming British accent. Her heart was pounding in her chest, making her feel like she was carrying a drum and also making her realize Kol had made her human in this dream. Kol could hear her blood pumping through her body and it was singing to him 'Drink me.'_

_Emma could run no more, she slowly came to a stop where trees could let some light in. her hands came to rest on her knees and she saw she was dressed in a light blue dress. No wonder she couldn't run for so long, corsets were not designed for women to run in, nor were they really deigned for women to breathe properly in. _

_Emma felt a presence behind her, when she turned no one was there. She cursed him for making her human again. "You know you could never out run me." Kol appeared from behind a tree, an evil smile upon his face. "I spent one hundred years of my life in a box because of you." He glared at her. Then he disappeared. That scared her, the fact that he was in front of her eased her mind because then he was not hurting her… Physically anyway._

_Pain jolted up the inside of her arm, she looked down at the inside of her arm and found blood gushing out of what was more than likely Kol's bite mark. It was just below the joint of her elbow. She whimpered and instinctively held her hand on the wound to put pressure on it and to stop Kol smelling her blood. But too late._

_Pain jolted up her other arm, her forearm that was putting pressure on her other wound had been bitten. Tears formed in her eyes, she could see where the flesh had been torn. Closing her eyes and feeling lightheaded and nauseous, she felt his presence in front of her, so close that their bodies were almost touching. He had dark blue, almost black veins under his eyes, God how she was scared of those red eyes. It didn't help that he had dark coloured eyes so when he did show his vampire face it looked like his eyes were complete black._

_"__See you soon, Darling." _

She woke up with a gasp, cold sweat covered her face. She slowly stood up and noticed that no one was in her room. She usually screamed in her sleep, well when she was human anyway. She looked in the mirror that hung up on her wall, the person looking back at her did not look like her happy, sarcastic self, and the girl looking back at her looked tired, fragile and scared. Her vulnerable side. She hated it but, she couldn't stop it, just cover it up with a fake smile.

Emma had a shower trying to wash away her emotions. She put on fresh clothes, trying to convince herself that today would be a fresh, happy day. She went back to the mirror and practiced smiling not that Stefan or Damon would notice that something was wrong from her smile but, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena would be able to.

She raced down the stairs trying to act like it was a normal day and no one was out to get her personally. Damon's voice came from the hall. "We are _all_ going to Elena's house, yes, Stefan that does include you." A grunt could be heard from the lounge as Emma poured herself some cereal.

_So much for a normal day. Elena, please don't notice._

_A/N: Chapter 2 is up. Tell me what you think please!_  
_I forgot this._  
_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor am I in any way making money from this. However I do own Emma._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Emma's thoughts are going to be in italics

Emma was sat on the kitchen counter in the Gilbert house; Elena was putting groceries away while Stefan was standing by Elena looking like 'An obsessive stalker' as Emma put it.

Damon was sitting on the dining table, throwing an apple from his right hand to left. Elena had had a call from Elijah earlier that morning as she is now explaining to the Salvatore family.

"It was their mother, Esther, sealed in the coffin." Stefan looked at Elena with curiosity.

"As in the Original Witch?" Emma stared blankly at the blue liquid in the cleaning bottle, oblivious to the fact there was a conversation going on around her. Elena glanced at Emma and wondered why she hadn't said something sarcastic yet.

Emma noticed her and smiled, but Elena knew that smile. She had seen that smile before on Caroline and Bonnie; it's the one that says 'I'm okay… For now.'

"Wha..." Damon caught Elena's attention as well as Emma's.

"How is she even alive?"

_Uh oh, frown lines alert!_

Emma half-heartedly smiled to herself as Stefan put on his 'thinking face'.

"I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out like a thousand years ago?" Images of Kol flashed through Emma's mind, she shook her head to try and get rid of them.

"I don't know, I'm guessing she has a few connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to 'live in peace with her family' including Klaus." Emma pulled both of her legs up onto the counter and sat cross-legged, her she felt panic start to raise in herself and her stomach twist into knots.

_Oh, God. If Esther wants to live in peace, there is no way she would help us kill her son or sons._

"That coffin was the only way of stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." Stefan moved away from Elena over to Emma.

_Lucky, at least you had something to stop an original from 'tearing you to shreds'. I don't_.

Damon stood up.

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?"

_Ha, dad, you have no idea._

"Look Elijah promised me that no harm will come to any of us at Klaus' hand's" Damon and Stefan both looked skeptical and Emma thought out loud.

"No harm from Klaus? What about the rest of his family?" Elena opened her mouth to answer when the doorbell rang. Stefan and Damon walked to the door first as Elena raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what was that question about?' Emma looked down and followed her father and uncle, where they found a white envelope on the floor with 'Elena Gilbert' written in fancy writing.

Elena picked the envelope up, turning it around so that she could peel off the red wax that kept the envelope folded.

"What is it?"

_Bambi, stop being so nosy._

"It's an invitation; 'Please join the Mikaelson family, this evening at 7 O' Clock, for dancing, cocktails and celebration'"

_Okay, Bambi, you were good to be nosey…_

"Who the hell are the Mikaelson's?"

_But you're not very smart._

"The Original Family" Emma's face was emotionless when she answered. Damon scoffed.

"What? They want a housewarming gift?"

"I doubt that very much, Dad"

"There's a note on the back. Elena, I think it's time we finally meet, Esther."

"You're not going." Stefan and Damon said simultaneously. Elena frowned.

"But…"

"No but's. You're not going." Damon says as he and Stefan leave for the door while Emma decides to meet them at the house.

"Are you okay?" Elena is concerned for the youngest Salvatore, she has seen straight through her fake smile.

"Yeah."

_No._

"Is it to do with the Originals? You weren't like this yesterday."

_Elena, I love you but you really should learn to stop asking questions._

"I'm fine" Emma says through her fake smile and puts a reassuring hand on Elena's shoulder, though she doesn't know whether she is reassuring herself or Elena.

Emma opens the door to the Salvatore boarding house. As she gets to the kitchen she sees the same envelope Elena had but with her name written on it. She feels like taking a risk, knowing that her uncle and father would not be very pleased if they saw her opening it.

Emma finds that she has the same message written on the front of the invitation, she turns it over.

**Emma,**

**I cannot wait until tonight, Darling, go to your room, there is a surprise waiting for you there. **

**Fondly, Kol**

A/N: How do you like the new spacing? What do you think of this chapter? Did you like to see Emma's thoughts? Please comment and vote.

**AshleyB - Sorry I didn't reply in the last chapter. I'm glad you like the story, yes Emma knew Kol when she was human and yes he did turn her.**

**aliciasellers75 - This soon enough for you? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HermioneandMarcus - Ta Dah!**

**Gemma - I agree, he is attractive, very psychotic and bad-ass. He is fun to write about. Damon, well Damon's gonna be pissed.**

Sure enough when Emma got to her room there was a box with a ribbon attached to it, conveniently placed by the window, considering Kol hasn't been invited to the house. Inside the box lay a beautiful light grey dress, strapless of course, this was Kol. On top of the dress was a neatly placed black and white photo, of Emma from the very late 1800's. Her eyes had a certain beam of hope, as if anything was possible. Emma wondered what game that psychotic vampire was playing.

Damon walked downstairs; his destination was to his year's supply of alcohol which would probably last about a month. He walked past the kitchen and noticed that his daughter's invitation had been opened. Damon being Damon walked over to the paper and looked at the writing. Questions raced through his head; how does she know an original? Why hasn't she told me? What is this 'surprise'? Why the hell is he calling her 'Darling'? This however caused one more question to pass through Damon's head; is this why she was so quiet earlier, because she knew the Mikaelsons?

Damon heard his daughter coming down the stairs and flipped the invitation over, cleared his throat and looked at her. "You do realize you're not going, right?" She stared at him. "Yeah." Damon looked shocked for a second; she would never turn down a ball, a ball _WITH_ alcohol. Damon composed himself "Good." He wondered over to his original destination, pleased that his daughter wasn't going to see this pathetic _Kol._

Emma grabbed the invitation without her father knowing and blurred back up to her room, she sat on her bed, looking at the dress and then at her phone. Meanwhile at the Mikaelson's mansion, Kol was smirking to himself in a mirror; he will get back his Emma tonight, torment her, scare her, and break her. If she does not come then he can always make a house call or a dream call, cut her a few hundred times, make her feel pain.

Caroline had, had a phone call from Elena saying that Emma was acting a bit odd today, so the blonde decided for some girl time. She approached the Boarding house, walked straight through the door, passing Damon who raised an eyebrow and stared at her as she made her way to the staircase. She found Emma's room and walked in. "You, are helping me get ready for this ball." Caroline wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. Caroline noticed a box on the floor looking very similar to the one she had received this morning. "Have you got a-" Caroline was cut off by Emma shaking her head rapidly. Caroline got the hint. Grabbing the box and throwing it out of the window, she looked back to a confused Emma. The blonde just beamed at her as she grabbed Emma's hand and began to drag her down the stairs, soon to be stopped by Damon "Blondie, she" pointing to Emma "Is not going anywhere." Caroline ran out of the house with Emma, collected the box that she had thrown out of Emma's window and ran back, with Emma still being dragged behind, to her house.

Caroline placed Emma's box on her bed and raised her eyebrows. Emma's eyes went wide, Caroline was expecting an answer. "Um… I, erm… Met someone"

Turns out Emma's answer weren't good enough as Caroline wanted to meet this 'someone'. Emma arrived at the Mikaelson ball with Caroline. Damon was not very pleased to say the least when he turned around to see the pair 'fashionably late'. Emma was hell-bent on avoiding Kol tonight as she made her way to speak to Elijah, he knows about Emma's situation with his brother as does Klaus. "Miss Salvatore, my brother was worried that you would not attend this evening." Kol. Emma picked up a glass of champagne. "Yes, well, I didn't really have a choice from Caroline or Kol did I?" Elijah swallowed; he has been unfortunate to see the after effect of when Kol did not have his way.

Across the hall way Kol smirked as he stood next to his sister. "I brought Matt here tonight to kill him, and I was hoping you could help your baby sister out" Rebekah pouted. "Yes well dear sister, I already have my toy to deal with." Rebekah looked in the same direction as Kol, she saw Emma Salvatore, one of her friends and also Kol's play thing. "Kol…" She looked at him almost pleading with her eyes. "It has been over one hundred years; shouldn't you let her go now?" Kol growled nobody told him what to do, it was bad enough they were having this ball, trying to be 'peaceful' with the town.

Later on in the night Emma walked around upstairs, trying to avoid her father _and _Kol was very hard to do considering they both hated each other from the word 'go' and would be in opposite sides of the hall at all times to get away from one another. Emma suddenly felt herself being pulled into a room and pinned against a wall; she prayed it was her father. She opened her eyes to find,

Kol.

"Hello Darling, I am so glad that you are wearing the dress." Emma could feel her stomach churn. "K-Kol, please, it's been a century. I don't know what you want from me." Emma had tears in her eyes, threatening to spill. Kol smirked; he liked this effect he had on her. "Oh, my sweet, I only want to play a game. How about we play one now? Since I am not allowed to drink any humans here tonight…" Emma's eyes went wide as she shook her head. "N-No, Kol please" Emma winced as his teeth elongated into fangs and scraped her neck, not breaking the skin but enough to sting. "Now, Darling, we don't want anyone to hear, do we. You will not speak." Emma tried to use her voice, to make any noise, but all failed. Kol moved his lips to her wrist and mumbled something about not getting the dress bloody. Without warning he bit into her wrist and Emma's mouth turned into an 'o' shape as she finally let her tears fall.

Kol stopped drinking from her wrist and licked it clean so no one would question anything. "Thank you, Darling" He spoke as he cupped her face and kissed her, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She could taste her own blood as she frantically pounded her hands against his chest. Kol let go of her and watched as she slid down the wall, he uncompelled her and left her there. Emma cried, sobbing into her hands. She needed to tell someone, someone she could trust not to tell anyone else.

_Please, please help me._


	5. Chapter 5

*Awkwardly steps out from a cave* Hey... Sorry guys, I've just been hibernating for quite a while aha.

Emma ran out of the Mikaelson mansion, memories flashing before her eyes. Before she knew it she was at Bonnie's house, her hair was a tangled mess and her mascara was running down her cheeks. She knocked on the door. The witch opened the door and was surprised to say the least when she saw Emma there looking so... broken. Bonnie never thought she would see the day when Emma didn't have a smile or smirk on her lips. "Emma... What... What happened?" Emma looked down, almost ashamed that she had never told anyone apart from the Mikaelsons. "There's something I haven't told you... Any of you, not even my Dad. Can I come in please?"

Bonnie's heart broke at the sight; Emma had fresh tears pouring down her cheeks. Sure Bonnie didn't care very much for Damon but Emma was nicer than her Father. "Um, come in Emma." Emma stepped inside and Bonnie directed her to a seat. Emma sat down and put her face in her hands. She began to sob. Bonnie looked at the girl and began to wonder what had caused her friend so much pain. Bonnie had felt pain, had known sadness but she had never broken down sobbing her heart out.

Emma wanted to go and get comfort from her father but she he was too busy with Elena and, Elijah was in the main room with all of the guests, she would have caused too much of a scene if she went to seek comfort from him and no doubt Kol would have been in the same room as well. Bonnie went over to Emma and pulled her into a hug. She could feel her shirt become wet with tears as Emma kept sobbing.

Sometime later Emma's sobs became sniffles as she pulled away from Bonnie's stomach. Bonnie pulled a chair so that she could sit face to face with her friend. "Emma, can you tell me what happened?" Emma looked at Bonnie, her eyes were exactly the same as they were when she found out her nightmare had been undaggered. "Kol Mikaelson" Bonnie didn't understand, how could he have caused so much trouble when Emma had only known him for not even a night. "Emma, he has only been undaggered for a day, what did he do that was so wrong?" Emma's hands balled into fists, she was getting angry. Not at Bonnie, but Emma started to realize the things he had done to hurt her and she was going to explode.

"What has he done right? He has tormented me since the moment he knew my name! He has invaded my dreams, made me feel weak, pathetic and so isolated. He killed my mother because I tried to avoid him!" A fresh set of tears had started rolling down Emma's cheeks. "He stole something from me that... It wasn't his to take!" Emma had started to calm down a bit and also felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest as she explained to Bonnie some of the things he had done to make her this way. Bonnie was shocked; even that was an understatement. "Emma what did he take?" Bonnie prayed to the spirits for Emma to say her life. As bad as it sounds Bonnie didn't want her to say what she was thinking. Emma took in a deep breath. "He... he took m-my first time" Emma let another round of sobs hit her body as Bonnie froze.

Damon was looking around the crowd of people and couldn't see his daughter anywhere; he began to worry that something bad had happened to her. Damon headed over to the champagne as Elijah spotted him "Damon." Damon nodded. "Elijah." They both turned around to look at the crowd of people socializing. "I've been meaning to talk to you about Emma." Damon frowned. "Well, do tell. I would love to know why she hasn't smiled since she found out the rest of your family had been undaggered." Elijah looked at his champagne, trying to avoid the stare that the older Salvatore was giving him. "She was friends with myself, Niklaus and Rebekah before she even met you and I think she should tell you that story, for her sake." Elijah walked off knowing that Emma would probably hate him for what he just said. Damon stared at Elijah, all sorts of questions whirling around his head, he knew that she knew the originals but Damon noticed how Elijah had missed Kol out. Damon frowned; if this wasn't serious he would be kicking himself and saying that he was turning into Stefan. Damon found Kol smirking at him.

Back at Bonnie's house Emma had calmed down again and Bonnie had pulled her in for another hug, this time her shoulder would have a wet patch but Bonnie didn't care, the girl had been through so much. She kept whispering 'I'm sorry' Bonnie was sorry that she went through that torture alone. But it wasn't Bonnie's fault. It was Kol's. Emma pulled back from Bonnie. "He turned me into a monster. And tonight." She stopped to sniffle. "He took my blood and when he finished, he kissed me." Bonnie was stunned, no wonder the poor girl broke down. It's surprising she lasted this long. "He's even angrier now because he was daggered because he turned me and Rebekah had, had enough of him tormenting me and she told Klaus to dagger him. He blames me for him being stuck in a coffin. Bonnie, please you cannot tell anyone what I told you. Not even my Father." Bonnie nodded. As the vampire

Hours later when Damon was at the bar drinking - he had just snapped Kol's neck. He had a text from Bonnie that Emma had left the Mikaelson's early and had phoned Bonnie to take her home because she felt tired. Bonnie had also said that Emma fell asleep in the car so Bonnie took Emma to her house.

_Thank you, Bonnie_.

A/N: So, what do you think about Emma's past? Obviously I will go into more depth as the story goes on and Bonnie has found out now so yay! I'm sorry if she was a bit OOC but I didn't really know how she would react to that. I was going to make Emma ask Elijah to see what she should do about Kol but I thought this was better with Elijah hinting to Damon.


	6. Chapter 6

**LPWomer: Thanks for telling me :)**

Emma had woken up on Bonnie's couch, her neck felt like it had been snapped multiple times. She could hear Bonnie's heavy breathing so she decided to leave her a note to thank her for listening. Placing the note on her kitchen counter, Emma looked in the mirror to see her make up smeared all over her face. Deciding it was best to get rid of the make up so no one would suspect anything; she got some paper towels and cleaned herself up.

Rebekah was just leaving the Salvatore boarding house as she saw Emma turn into the drive, still in her dress. "Emma?" Emma looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Hey 'Bekah, what are you doing here?" Rebekah opened her mouth to answer but Emma spoke again. "On second thoughts, I don't think I need to or want to know what you and my dad were doing last night." Rebekah smirked. "Each other." Emma shuddered "Never going to look at you the same 'Bekah" Rebekah chuckled as she carried on home.

As Emma shut the door to the Boarding house Stefan came down the stairs. "Where were you last night?" Elena appeared out of the living room. "Bonnie's" Stefan nodded as Elena asked "Why?" Emma remembered what Bonnie had texted her Dad and didn't want to lie but had to. "I fell asleep in Bonnie's car after I asked her to pick me up" Elena nodded and followed Emma and Stefan into the kitchen where they all saw Damon, shirtless. "Emma, nice to see you. Thanks for telling us all you knew the Originals before they arrived in Mystic Falls." Stefan and Elena turned to Emma in shock. "What?"

Emma was a bit worried; she didn't want anyone else knowing about the 'Kol' problem. "Yeah, so what? Anyway how did you find out, Dad?" Damon tensed at remembering something else Elijah had said to him last night 'She should tell you that story, for her sake.' "Suit &amp; Tie did and so what? So what?! The whole point of these past months has been to kill the Originals and you failed to mention that you are friends with them. Was it because Klaus had daggered your dearly beloved Kol that you were so stupid as to not mention this to us?!" Emma had tears in her eyes again as she stared at her Father.

"Damon." Elena's voice rang out. Emma couldn't deal with this, not with her own Father. Stefan watched his only niece, he had never seen her cry or even look upset, she looked so broken and so vulnerable. "I'm sure that there is a very good explanation fo-" Elena got cut off. "How dare you judge me? You don't know what I have been through!" Emma ran up to her room, sat in the corner and sobbed her heart out…again.

Damon calmed down as he watched his daughter run up the stairs; he looked to Stefan for help. "Well done, Damon" Replays of what just happened plagued his mind, staring into his daughter's eyes; he noticed that she had tears welling up. He had never seen his daughter cry and yet he had just made her sad. Damon came to the conclusion that there was something that both the Originals and Emma were hiding and he had a feeling that it most definitely involved Kol Mikaelson.

They can't find out, please Lord, they can't find out.


End file.
